It is well known to utilize floor covering elements of substantially planar configuration for disposition across flooring surfaces. Such floor covering elements may include broadloom carpeting, carpet tile, mats, runners, rugs, and area rugs. In the trade, the term “area rugs” refers to free laying floor covering elements or products ranging in shape (rectangular, oval, circular, etc.) and size from relatively small dimensions to substantial size in the range of 12 ft.×15 ft. or greater.
In the traditional marketing of area rugs, respective samples with each sample embodying one of various available patterns and color schemes are typically arranged in a hanging orientation on respective swinging rack elements so as to permit a potential purchaser to examine a large number of available styles and patterns in relatively close proximity to one another. In recent years, the variety of available patterns and color schemes has increased, as manufacturing techniques have become more versatile. Accordingly, the options available to a potential purchaser have been correspondingly expanded. In particular, the number of available patterns has increased each of which may be available in a number of different color combinations. The number of possible choices is increased still further by the availability of border patterns of different styles and colorations which may be incorporated around a basic pattern if desired.
While the availability of a wide array of design combinations is believed to be beneficial to the consumer, the display of the various available options or combinations has proven to be problematic due to the cost and space requirements for a sufficient number of display racks to present each available combination.
As a possible resolution to this problem, it has been proposed to display area rug samples wherein one available color scheme is utilized within the interior portion of the sample area rug (display rug) and various alternative available bordering patterns are displayed in the form of separate attached smaller samples, pieces or corners. However, this sample display technique has the deficiency of requiring space allocation for the border sample elements. In addition, if the pattern for the main portion of the area rug is available in two or more colors, a corresponding number of samples are nonetheless still required to provide the potential purchaser with the ability to view those particular colors. Such combined area rugs and sample rugs or pieces form a substantial weight and bulk for each display rack. Also, it is difficult to attach multiple rugs or rug pieces (corners) to a single rack. Finally, the display system which utilizes sample rugs in combination with discrete samples of bordering patterns leaves open the possibility that the display rug itself may be intentionally or inadvertently sold to a perspective purchaser having an immediate desire for the article. Such a sale of the sample area rug may cause confusion and a lack of sales of that particular rug due to a potential purchaser's inability to pair the missing rug and the remaining discrete border pattern samples.
It is not uncommon for the sample area rug such as a 4 ft.×6 ft. or 6 ft.×9 ft. nominal size rectangular rug, to be sold when the inventory of that particular stock keeping unit (SKU) or product has been depleted. When the display rug is missing from the rack, sales of that particular rug can drop dramatically. It is not unheard of for a customer to purchase the display rug even though it has boltholes in it where it was bolted to the rack.